conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
American Empire
Nuwaubia is an African-American supremist nation formed in 2007. It consists of the Southern American states of Georgia, Kentucky, Virginia, South Carolina, North Carolina, Louisiana, Mississippi, Tennessee, Alabama, and West Virginia. Extremely militant, xenophobic, and ambitious, Nuwaubia has had a history human rights violations outside of their territory. The population is overwhelmingly Baptist, and highly conservative. The government's work in keeping the people happy has allowed the leaders to get away with certain reforms most citizens would despise. Etymology History The history of Nuwaubia began sometime during the height of the civil rights movements in the 1960s. In 1964, Malcom Little of the Nation of Islam (more famously, Malcom X), it's leader Elijah Muhammad, Huey P. Newton of the Black Panther Party, Martin Luther King Jr., and Hulon Mitchell Jr., who would go on to found the nation of Yahweh in 1979, where summoned to a meeting in New York City by Dwight York, where he saught to discuss the formation of a black nation on American soil. In a rented room, checked for bugs or listening devices, the five men dicussed a plan that would benefit all black people, and other minorities as well. York suggested the idea of a black-ruled nation where whites were subjugated, could be established in Southern America. Though the others, with the exception of Malcolm X and King, agreed that the idea was a good one, all agreed that the attempt for such a move was untimely, and much work would have to be done beforehand to prepare their people for nationhood. King pointed out that the United States would easily crush any attempts to form such a nation, and that African-Americans weren't ready for such power being handed to them just yet. At that, the men dispersed, each preparing their respective groups to seize power once the opprotunity presented itself. As time passed, Malcolm X was betrayed and murdered by the Nation of Islam, and Martin Luther King Jr. was assassinated in Memphis, Tennessee as he stood outside of his hotel room. Knowing that time was short, and that the idea of a black nation was in danger, Newton and York met up with Mitchell in Miami in 1972 after some time had passed, to discuss how to proceed. Newton wanted to back out of the plan, but was convinced by Mitchell to stay longer. The three were terrified that they might be next, and the Black Panther Party's attempts to educate black communities was becoming harder as the FBI began to infiltrate the organization. Knowing the his group would soon collapse as the CIA pumped drugs into the Panther Party to weaken it, Huey decided give York his most loyal companions to help prepare the African-American towns and other black nationialistic groups for the day a black nation would be created, and left for Oakland. Before the meeting was ended, Hulon Mitchell was warned by York to keep his head down, and stay out of trouble, as his moves in Florida were jepordizing the plan. Following Huey's murder by a Black Guerilla Family member in 1989, and his famous last words, "You can kill my body, but you can't kill my soul. My soul will live forever!", York felt that this was the time to take to take the secret movement to streets. His group, the United Nuwaubian Nation of Moors, began inciting riots and protests, drawing on hundreds of thousands of African-Americans recruited decades ago, and demanding either a voice in the government, or a nation of their own. Between 1991 and 2007, battles in the streets of Atlanta, Memphis, Richmond, and Birmingham, raged on for weeks, enlarged by events such as the beating of Rodney King, nation-wide discrimnation, and the debacle following Hurricane Katrina, armed conflict arose in the countryside. Groups like the New Black Panther Party, the Uhuru Movement, and Bobo Shanti groups in America, joined in the move to create the nation all saw to see created out of the fighting. In the conflict, Dwight York was killed by a sniper team, leaving the job of leading the fight to a little known figure by the name of Jordan Evans. Following the Political Crisis in 2007, they took advantage of the chaos, and formed Nuwaubia. The Birth of Nuwaubia Goverment Executive Branch Judicial Branch State Assembly Culture Religion Holidays and Events Largest Cities Military Economy Infastructure Energy Education Technology Universities Foriegn Relations Category:Nations Category:Applicant for NE